


Incantava in action

by audaciousdilettante



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audaciousdilettante/pseuds/audaciousdilettante
Summary: What if we weren’t the only ones witnessing the recent clip’s (3/6x01) happening? What consequences might follow if an oblivious Silvia stumbles upon Eleonora and Edoardo making out? Can one’s jealousy and vengefulness ruin lives?





	Incantava in action

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh I’m so bad at summaries...

Silvia let out a barely stifled gasp as she walked by the sectioned off classroom illuminated by early spring’s sunshine, revealing two kissing figures. Judging by the unmistakable dark curls and soft noises she remembered all too well, occasionally echoing through the vacant room it turned out to be none other than Edoardo Incanti, making out with some tall, brown haired girl. Struggling for air she covered her mouth in order to suppress another shocked exclamation as she recognised mentioned girl. Her former crush was placing soft kisses along Eleonora Sava’s jawline, hands buried in her hair while she was willingly throwing back her head, eyes closed, mouth open letting out a shuddering breath. 

 

Silvia quickly jumped behind the wall to hide as well as shield herself from the unbelievable happenings. Her eyes darting towards the other end of the hallway, empty and lifeless she fought with herself if she should just stay and witness the spectacle behind her or quickly make her way to the radio station. She knew the latter would be the most rational option since her friends were awaiting her and other than that she couldn’t stand it to hurt more, to suffer more and this was the embodiment of torture for the sensitive blonde, that specific pain in her chest growing stronger and stronger with every kiss, every light moan she heard. Those sounds weren’t meant for her ears nor was this scene meant for her eyes or for anyone else’s. She couldn’t care less.

 

Soon the scandalous occurrence taking place in front of her phone camera would be meant for many many more eyes and right in that moment Silvia couldn’t even imagine the damage this recording would cause ending up in the wrong hands. 

 

Thirty seconds into the video Eleonora suddenly attempted to free herself from her dark haired prince’s embrace, giggling. “I gotta go I’m sorry...”, she started, immediately cut off by Edoardo however who had no intentions of letting her go that easily. “No no, wait a sec!”, he pleaded. The camera swayed to the right, Silvia was about to press the red button in order to stop the recording, afraid she would get caught any moment now but as soon as Eleonora took a step back and the lovebirds parted for a split second, she spotted the prominent bulge forming beneath Edoardo’s jeans and quickly went back to capture the following seconds.

 

“I have a boner...”, the recordings’ curly protagonist suddenly admitted, clearing his throat. At first the other protagonist raised her eyebrows, wide eyed, burst out in laughter afterwards. “It’s not like we can go out like this now, can we?”, he added with a raspy voice, interrupting Eleonora. Their expressions turn serious, they look each other deep into the eyes, he carefully drags her behind the wall and that’s when the video finally comes to an end, that’s when Silvia turns off her phone and hastily makes her way to the radio station, running. The rest is left to the viewer’s imagination and Eleonora could be sure her classmates had a vivid and biased enough imagination as she read through the comments below the video which had been posted anonymously on YouTube.

 

** #incantava in action  ** was the title, _“watch Edoardo Incanti right before he receives a mind blowing blowjob by Eleonora Sava”_ was the description, _“bitch”_ and its numerous synonyms were the main words appearing in the comment section along with more specific statements like _“Ele is a lifesaver lol, does anyone have her number?”_ and similar comments by boys thirsting for her whereas the male protagonist was mainly praised. This was anything but fair and now she did not only have to deal with despicable looks and mean remarks thrown at her in the hallway by classmates as well as complete strangers but also Silvia’s disappointment and accusations since it appeared to be the way she found out about their relationship in the first place...or so they thought.

 

Despite her phone constantly vibrating Eleonora felt more isolated than ever, face buried in the covers, shielding herself from the stray rays of sunshine slipping through the cracks between her thin curtains into the room. The outside world soon became an unbearable space for her which is why she skipped classes more often until one day she just stayed home, stayed in bed. At some point she had no tears left to cry so she stopped crying, her brother had no comforting words left to say so he stopped trying which was also the reason why the sudden knocking on her door caught her by surprise. She was tired of it, almost ready to open her mouth again and croak out a _“leave me alone”_ if Filippo hadn’t announced the arrival of a certain Edoardo Incanti.

 

“I told him you wanted to be left alone, I even threatened him several times but he won’t give up and now he insists on sitting in our living room no matter how long it takes for you to open up!” Hearing her brother’s muffled voice she wasn’t quite sure if by ‘open up’ he meant just her room or herself. Probably both. Edoardo was admittedly the last person she wanted to face right now but as soon as she turned around her phone and noticed the **37 missed calls** resplendent on her lock screen, 34 of which were from  _him_ , the rest from Eva, Sana and Martino, she changed her mind.

 

After unlocking her room she was greeted with a shouting Filippo losing his balance due to an impatient Edoardo pushing past him. Before she could say anything he embraced her tightly, not intending to let go of her anytime soon. She grasped for air as he finally pulled away slightly, studying her face. His hurt expression was nothing compared to Eleonora’s broken one. She took a step back followed by the dark haired boy closing the door behind them. “I’m so sorry, Ele...”, was the first thing he said. “Yeah, me too”, she whispered, looking down.

 

“How are you?”, he asked hesitantly. She sighed, remained silent. Whereas Edoardo was beating himself up mentally for asking such a dumb question, she was afraid. She was afraid of her voice cracking, turning into a sobbing mess once more. She was afraid of exposing her vulnerable side to him once again for she felt exposed enough at that point. Therefore she remained silent, looking down, avoiding his gaze. “The video’s taken down, you know?”, he informed her, approaching her haltingly. Eleonora raised her head. He stopped.

 

“So? Don’t you think that’s a little too late? Everyone at school has seen the video a million times including my teachers and the principal, even my mom! She’s so disappointed in me, Silvia’s disappointed and my friends probably hate me now too-“ Edoardo scoffed. “Silvia? Yeah, she’s one to be disappointed...”, he groaned sarcastically. “What do you mean?”, she asked, hoarse. “Yeah, that  _stronzo_   from Italian class uploaded the video, but Silvia is the one who made it in the first place.” The information hit Eleonora Sava like five trucks at once, she felt so backstabbed but also relieved at the same time since she knew now who to blame for her suffering, for past week’s hell. It all made sense now...well not entirely.

 

“Have you seen the video on my instagram?”, Edoardo inquired with a raised eyebrow before Eleonora could ask even one of the countless questions she now had.

 

Judging by the brown haired girl’s confused reaction she hadn’t so they watched it together and at the end he noticed tears glistening in her green eyes. Its content was him asking for everybody’s attention before holding a touching speech in the middle of the hallway about the fact that Eleonora Francesca Sava wasn’t just one of his ‘bitches’ but his girlfriend, how he loved her with all his heart and that she is to be respected. Always. Later on he raised his voice while talking about sexism and “no matter if it came to mentioned blowjob or not, a relationship consists of two (!) people and not just a ‘slut’.” Towards the end he called out the creator of the video and how disappointed he was in her, how he “almost felt sorry for how he treated her”, however chose not to explicitly name her. After a few seconds of silence more and more people started clapping, cheering. The comments below were mostly in the nature of _“so true”_ and _“well said”_ , followed by clapping emojis. Few were specifically about Eleonora, apologies towards her or statements about how “cute” their relationship was.

 

“Thank you”, she whispered multiple times while Edoardo was wiping off her tears, shushing her, eventually shutting her up with a long kiss that turned from hesitant to passionate. Eleonora put all those built-up emotions into it causing the dark haired boy to cup her face with his hands. As she tugged on his curls a sudden feeling of overprotectiveness washed over him and the mood shifted. He carefully pulled away from the kiss, eyes shining with unshed tears, hands still on her cheeks. “When you feel ready to come back to school, I promise I will not leave your side. Me and my boys will accompany you all the time and I swear if anyone dares to even look at you the wrong way we will crush his skull”, he growled. Before she could utter out an adequate response, her brother burst into her room immediately after announcing his presence with two quick knocks. He impatiently cut his sister off, not letting her finish the well known lecture regarding the purpose of knocking and privacy. “Eva, Gio and Martino are here.”


End file.
